


Captain's Punishment

by fluffandsmut



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Manga, One Shot, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, arminarlert, attack on titan - Freeform, erenjeager, gayfanfiction, jaegerbombastic, leviackermen, levixarmin - Freeform, otp, survery corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandsmut/pseuds/fluffandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for spring cleaning but Levi isn't happy when he discovers Armin slacking off during this most important time of the year. Harsh consequences must be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Punishment

Spring finally made it's way into the air as it does yearly. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, titans still roaming the outside, but it was surprisingly peaceful. Sweet bliss filled the large castle.  
BANG BANG BANG  
A very ubrupt knocking shattered all silence. "Oi! How much longer do you plan on living in there? Huh?!?!"  
Young members of the survey corps peeked out their rooms to see what the ruckus was about. Levi repeatedly pounded on the bathroom door. There was no mercy in any knock. They were raw and hard.  
Eren and Jean stood side by side in fear. The horse faced kid shook his head "I sure feel bad for the bastard in there. We should get back to cleaning before the captain stalls us. The last thing I need is that guys foot up my ass."  
Eren nodded in agreement "Yeah." Both of them grabbed their brooms and went back to sweeping their rooms.  
BANG BANG BANG  
"Are you constipated or something? Tch! Honestly…" He took a step back from the door crossing his arms. His fingers drummed on his upper arms to better show his irritation

"Gomen Levi Heichou!" A flustered Armin opened the bathroom in embarassment. He  
saluted him and stared attentively. Levi darted at Armin with beady eyes that sent fear into the blonde.  
"Take a shit on your own time. We're in the middle of spring cleaning. I refuse to live in a castle of filth. Everybody is needed to complete this feat. Even you. Got it?"  
Armin nodded up and down "Understood, sir!" 

"Good. As punishment for slacking off I have a different job for you. Follow me."  
They made their way to a hallway Armin never even knew existed. He got distracted by his own bewilderment that he bumped into Levi, causing them to fall. Armin fell onto Levi and Levi was anything but happy.  
"Watch where you're going next time, idiot."  
"Sorry Heichou. It won't happen again!" At that moment he realized how close their faces were to each other. Their bodies were touching and no one else was around to witness it. Armin also noticed how petite Levi's body frame was. 

'Heichou is just a bit shorter than me. It's kind of cute.'

A smile found it's way to Armin's face as he was sent into a daze. His cheeks turned into a light pink. He felt something he'd never felt before. It was… it was…  
Armin looked down his lower body to see a bulge poke through his pants.

'Oh no…!'

He took a big gulp "Errr…umm…I can explain, I think." Armin didn't really have an explanation for what happened. In fact his plan was to make a run for it and lock himself up for eternity.  
He had only moved an inch before Levi grabbed hold of Armin's jacket. The grip Levi had on it was unbelievably tight.  
"I thought of a better punishment for you, Arlert " With almost no effort needed, Levi pushed Armin off him and stood over his body.  
"Ow. Heichou, what are you-"  
"Urusai."  
Levi reached into his back pocket to reveal a pair of handcuffs. "Put your hands up."  
Out of pure terror he abided by his captain's commands. He felt the cold metal rub against his wrists. 

The thought of Levi tying me up is only making me more aroused. What the hell is he thinking?

With just one arm, Levi managed to lift up Armin. Behind them was a broom closet filled with cleaning utensils. He opened the door and lifted Armin's cuffed hands over an empty hook. In the corner of the closet were brooms. Levi grabbed one and smacked the wooden end against his hand.  
"Well, let's begin."  
He walked slowly towards Armin with no particular facial expression. He somehow always kept a poker face no matter the situation. 

Armin felt his pants being pulled down slightly below his butt.  
WACK  
Armin left out a loud groan after being violated by the broom.  
Before he could recover from the first hit Levi smacked the broom against Armin's flesh.  
"Arghh!" Armin let out another shrink while his body cringed. "Yamete! Please!"  
Levi kept abusing the boy's body mercilessly. "If I stop now you won't learn your lesson."  
Again and again Armin took countless hits. His soft baby bottom became red and bruised all over. Not much later, Levi decided to undue the handcuffs.  
Finally Armin's tiny wrists could breathe but his bottom was a whole different story. It hurt to move especially with his pants chafing against his injuries.  
"Can you walk?" Levi turned around waiting for an answer.  
"Uhh, I think so." It only took a couple of steps before he began limping. All of a sudden Armin felt his arm being pulled over Levi's shoulder. 

'Heichou…'

He stared into his captain's eyes, surprised by the kind gesture. 

I guess it's the least he could do after the abuse he put me through. Still, he's not obligated to help me. Maybe I'm over thinking it. Either way Heichou's touch is kind of comforting.  
"If you mention this to anyone I'll ram my foot up your ass. Understood?"  
Armin nodded his head swiftly.  
"Understood, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> -admin Smut


End file.
